


Parker Luck

by Dreamweaver127



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Threats of Violence, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaver127/pseuds/Dreamweaver127
Summary: Peter Parker's life was never very good. 'Rotten Parker luck' he's always called it. Midtown High was never the best school to go to, but he made some of the best of friends. Now that Tony has sacrificed himself to save the entirety of the universe (and bring Peter back), he's lost his pseudo-adoptive father and relief source. Tony was the only person Peter could trust with the deepest of secrets, like how he's gay. But with all the villains that Spider-Man has ever faced, a new "threat" is soon to emerge and new, unknown feelings are bound to rise. Will Peter be able to keep his love/ personal life away from his Spider-Man life?





	1. Gloomy times

**Author's Note:**

> This is a W.I.P and I will be updating it frequently. Please comment any suggestions you have and thoughts on the story. I love the support and I love all of my readers! Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy the story. Check the warnings to make sure you are comfortable reading this material. 
> 
> (Also, this would be a lot better if I could add pictures to the beginning of the chapters.)

“It’s okay. You can rest now.” Pepper said to Mr. Stark as I watched Tony die after snapping Thanos away with the gauntlet. 

After Tony’s funeral I hid in my room and locked the door. Despite the numerous attempts of May trying to get me to open up and talk, I stayed inside. Alone. The news would blair now and again saying a criminal has been getting at the city and the constant “Where is Spider-Man?” by the news anchors. I went out through the window once and saw a dude named Kraven who had a tiger pet. He was easy to fight. Scared the cat with Instant Kill mode, and Kraven just needed a swift kick off of the Brooklyn bridge, NYPD took care of the rest while I swung back home. 

As I go into my room, May knocked on the door and slid a package through the crack beneath it. “Please Peter. Tony wouldn’t want you like this.” 

Hearing her say Tony’s name invoked a hidden rage inside me that I didn’t know I had. I yelled at her with tears starting to stream down the sides of my face, “Yea, well Tony isn’t here anymore!” 

“Peter, please. Open the door.” May begged. 

“NO! Just go away.” I hid my face in the pillows on my bed as I let all the pent up emotions flow out of me. And moments after I started to sob, I heard K.A.R.E.N start up. 

“Hey kid.” Karen said, but not with her voice. “If you’re hearing this, it means that I did what I had to do to stop Thanos. And I know this is going to hurt you more than anyone, including Pepper. Kid, you’re an Avenger. One of the best ones by far, especially since Stevey boy decided that he’s going back to stay with Peggy. Yea, I know about that. But Peter, as my ‘adopted’ heir, I give you access to all of the Stark brand tech, also to be shared with Pepper since her Rescue suit is my tech too.” 

I covered my mouth with my hands as tears rolled down my face seeing his face again. 

“Peter, don’t do what I did. Don’t shut yourself out of the world. I did that and it ended up giving me an Arc reactor to live. Go and be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, save the world. Kick some bad guy ass. Be a hero. Love ya kid.” and his hologram fizzled out. 

I sniffed as May opened the door and sat on my bed with me. She wrapped her arms around me as I cried and let everything out. 

“It’s okay Peter. Let it out. Just let it out.” 

“I’m so sorry May. I didn’t mean to yell at you,” I said between sobs. “I… I just… haven’t felt this way since…” 

“Since Ben died.” She said finishing my sentence. And for the rest of the night May stayed with me as we watched the message from Tony, reminiscing about all the good he did and the help he gave to us.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, I woke up tucked into the blankets of my bed. I didn’t remember going to sleep, but after last night, it was necessary sleep. I pushed open the window letting the much needed fresh air flow inside. Opening the door I called for May. When she didn’t answer I peaked into her room and saw her passed out on her bed. I grabbed the blanket and laid it over her body, tucking it around her body. I sneaked out the room and back into my own, stripping off all my clothes and quickly running to the bathroom and locking the door. 

The bathroom isn’t all that big. A bit longer than it is wide. I pushed the shower curtain back and turned the faucet for the hot water and let it warm up. I went to the full body mirror and looked at myself with the water sounds vibrating in my ears. My chest was looking slightly smaller and my abs had lost some definition since my shut in, but a trip to the gym could fix that. I ran a hand down my body and felt the skin beneath it. It was weird, almost like my skin didn’t feel like my own. 

I shook the thought from my head as my eyes darted down to my dick. I wasn’t huge, okay not porn star huge, but I was (I think) a bit bigger for only being 16, almost 17. I’ve recently started wearing tight underwear underneath my suit when I go out. I’ve always gotten a thrill out of swinging around, feeling the rush of the air against my almost naked body. It cleared my mind most of the time, and after every fight I had whether it was against Sandman or Doctor Octopus or even Mysterio, no matter if I lost, I always found myself coming back to one spot. The rooftop across from one of the guys on my school, in my class. His name was Josh Rogers….

“Yo! Pete. What’s up dude?” He’d say to me with a high five every day at school. He always had a unique keenness to when I wasn’t feeling too hot. But just seeing him at school everyday reignited the fire in me. Almost a spark of life. 

I snapped out of my daydream and blinked looking back at Josh in his parents' apartment. It’s Queens, nobody really has a house inside the city. He had a toned frame, sorta like my own, but less Spider enhanced. Football bod. I mean, afterall he is Midtown High’s quarterback. From where I was perched, I could see into his room very clearly. 

No. Get it out of your head. I am NOT stalking him. Yea, I’m talking to you. He likes Spider-Man, says that he’s his superhero crush.He’s publicly out, everyone knows that he’s gay. Me, only to Tony. Not even May knows, and she has a sixth sense to my issues. 

But it always pains me to keep quiet and not be Spider-Man when he says stuff like, “The likelihood of me even meeting the dude is like… beyond astronomical. Besides, every source I’ve looked into says that Spider-Man is straight.” If only he knew the truth. 

“How does anyone really know?” I stumbled on my words. “I mean, there’s been no official confirmation right?” 

“Dickwad’s always looking on the bright side. Admit it Peter, you love Spider-Man too.” Flash said in his usual asshole way. “Petey and Spidey sitting in a tree…” 

“Cut it out Flash.” Mary Jane, or as most people say it MJ, said making Flash stop in his tracks. MJ shot me a “You’re welcome” glance and I smiled graciously back. 

“Thanks for the attempt Peter, you always like to lighten the mood, don’t you?” Josh whispered back to me, the corner of his mouth raised making a semi-smile. “See ya round Parker.” as he waved goodbye. 

MJ put her arm around my shoulders and walked with me out of the school. “You’re a nice guy Peter. You know that?” 

I turned my head, giving her the “What are you talking about look?” 

“You big dummy.” She retorted slapping my arm. “With Josh!” 

“So?” I asked. “I’m nice to mostly everyone. What makes this different?” 

“It’s nice seeing someone being nice to the poor guy. His life’s been rough.” She said in a cool attitude. Her emotion only being shown in her words. “He doesn’t like sharing this, but a few years ago, before Spider-Man and the Avengers, his parents’ were shot and killed. No witness, no trial, nothing. His grandparents moved in, but grandma fell ill and had a heart attack. Dead on arrival. His grandfather moved to a home to stop drinking. Now he lives with his aunt and uncle.” 

“Wow.” I replied, my heart heavy with grief. “It’s like my situation with May.”  
“Exactly. Tell him your story. It could help cheer the poor guy up.” MJ said, elbowing my ribs. “See ya around Tiger.” I stood there, on the sidewalk outside of Midtown High waiting for MJ to get far enough away so I could sling home. But my thoughts distracted me as I walked to get to a decent place. How has he been able to stand so much loss in his life and still maintain the facade of being happy? I mean, everyone can attest that once Ben died, I was broken for a few weeks. School and reality and life in general fell out of sync and I had to get it back eventually. He’s lost so much and he looks like he can manage just by holding onto the thought that Spider-Man and he will meet one day. I looked up, snapping out of my thoughts, and saw no one around me. I lifted my arm and pressed the release button on my web shooter and off I went into the air swinging around Queens.

I landed on flagpoles and rooftops, satellite dishes and more as I took in the city on my way home. Every time I stopped, I felt like nothing as wrong. The world made sense and I was at peace with all the bad that has happened. I took a deep breath in, indulging myself with the odd and delicious smells of the city. The smell of the nearby funnel cake stand, the savory restaurant down the road from where I was, and a faint trace of Axe body spray. I stood up from my spot and looked around sniffing the wind. After a full 180° turn, I saw I was on the newly renovated rooftop across from Josh’s open window with him heavily spraying the body spray in a mirror beside the window. I sat down of the edge of the building and watched in confusion as he generously applied the spray to himself, but also like Febreeze in his room. When he was finished, he sat on his bed, his hands covering his face as his chest jerk very inconspicuously. He was crying. Leaning to the left of where I was, I saw his bed was covered by a Spider-Man blanket and pillows. It wasn’t a very large room, his bed, the wall closet, a smaller desk, and maybe a squeezed in dresser filled the room. 

“Screw it.” I said to myself and I flipped off the building and sticking to the brick on the side. I landed on the ground behind a dumpster and stripped. My navy blue jumper and white t-shirt came off in one pull. Then I unbuckled my belt and pushed my pants down to the ground. I opened my backpack and pulled out my Spider suit and just like a pair of skinny jeans, I wormed my way into the tight material, and giving the ol’ web shooter a small adjustment to be less obvious that I was currently getting hard. When all but my mask was on, I stuffed my clothes into my backpack and tossed it at the brick, shooting a web ball at it making it stick to the wall in a spider web. I jumped into the air and shot a strand of web fluid. I swung around Queens some more and swept by Josh’s window catching his attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him wide eyed and bushy tailed looking out the window at me. I was about to circle back when his hand slipped and he fell out of the 7th story window. I lunged at him shooting webs at the walls making a human sized spider web, making him land with a bounce safely in my web. 

I landed on the edge and acted like I was an alien. When he thanked me, I turned my head to the side like a dog would, and his brow furrowed at the sight. I grabbed his hand, helping him up but not moving back when he let go. I saw angry confusion in his hazel green eyes. 

“Spider-Man?” He asked, his tone pleading with me to be real. 

“Yeah kid? I replied. And he nearly exploded with joy and laughter. I had to shoot some more web at him to catch him early before he fell again. 

“Thanks!” he said gleefully. “You’re my idol!” 

“What’s your name kid?” I asked, trying to sound less like Peter Parker. 

“Josh, sir.” 

“Please. No need for the formalities.” 

“Sorry, sir. Damn. Shit. Sorry.” 

“Hey, calm down. It’s fine.” I said very much like I normally would as Peter. “Josh. Relax. It’s just you and me here.” I said as I lowered us down to the ground. 

“You know my name?” 

“Yea, why wouldn’t I?” 

“I… I…” He stumbled. I could see that he lost his train of thought. He shook his head and started fanboying. “It’s been my dream to meet you Spider-Man! Aww man, Peter is NEVER going to believe this.” 

“Parker?” I asked, cursing at myself immediately.

“Yeah. You know him? Adorable messy hair with deep, chocolate brown eyes?” He said, his face heating up as the words left his lips. 

“Yeah. I know him pretty well.” I said as I grabbed the back of my mask and pulled it off, revealing my face to the shy, handsome teen.” The amount of shock on his face could’ve resuscitated a man. 

“Pe…” He was about to say my name but I put my hand over his mouth and shushed him.”  
“No one know my identity. Okay. You have to keep it secret.” 

“I’ve been in love with two people who turn out to be the same person?!” 

“Josh, I know what happened to your family. That you’re living in a cramped tiny apartment with your aunt and uncle. I lost my parents and my uncle Ben. I know how you feel.” He put his face down as I kept talking. “MJ told me about them, and your excitement for Spi…” He pressed his lips to mine, shutting me up. His soft, warm lips melting into mine. His hands snaked their way up by back and around my waist, pulling me close.In the shock, I had no clue what to do with my arms. All sense I had left me, only to be filled with passion. But in that moment of eternity, I felt like I had a place, that I was more to someone than just the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. We broke the kiss, having the need to breathe. We stood there with our foreheads touching, breathing and giggling. 

“Josh… I… I wanted…” 

“Pete. Just stop.” He said with tears falling down his face. I wrapped him up in my arms and he let his tears flow. I nuzzled my face into the side of his neck, letting out a few tears of joy at how I helped him in so many ways. Between sobs, he was able to say, “I’ve had a huge crush on you, and when I had the thought and convinced myself that you were straight, I moved away from people. I really only came back once I started idolizing Spider-Man and dreaming of just meeting him in person.” 

“Josh…” I tried to say but he kept on talking. 

“And… and now, I’ve met you, although I already had.” 

“Josh. Stop. Okay, don’t be in the past. Be here, right now.” I said, almost like I would to a boyfriend, if I had one. He smiled at me, one of genuine happiness. His eyes were glistening as the sunlight reflected off them, making them look more beautiful than before. It was a moment that I never wanted to end. 

“Peter…” Josh asked shyly, his voice timid. “Would you want to go out with me? On, well, on like… a date?” 

As I was about to say yes, my phone rang. “One sec, sorry.” 

“Hello?”  
“Is this Peter Parker?” The voice on the other end asked. 

“Yes, this is he. Who am I speaking to?” I questioned. 

“My name is Dr. David Swarner with the Queens County Hospital. Is May Reilly your aunt?” Dr. Swarner asked. 

“Yes. Why?” I’ve rarely heard May’s full name like that. It has to be important.

“I’m sorry to say Peter but, May just had a heart attack. Emergency Services arrived, but she was DOA. I’m so sorry.” 

I fell to my knees crying. The only relative I had left was dead. In the middle of the alleyway, I curled into a ball and sobbed.” 

“Peter!” Josh almost screamed. “Peter, what happened?” He asked as he let me wrap my arms around his toned body. 

“My… my aunt! She…” I couldn’t even form the words in my head, let alone speak them out loud. “She died.” I cried, digging my face into his shoulder. 

“Oh my god. Peter, I am so sorry.” He said, his chin resting in the nook of my neck as he stroked my hair. 

“There’s no one. I’m alone. No family left.” I clung to his shirt and cried even harder. 

“What’s going to happen?” He asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. 

“Being under 18,” I said wiping tears away. “Being under 18 I have to go to the foster system. I have no known or living family left.” I said as silent tears started to stream down my cheeks again. “I have nothing.”


	2. All the way in an alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Josh get close and personal to try and forget for a little bit all the bad stuff and May's death. While the news of May's sad death weighs on Peter, he heads to the hospital to see what has been going on and pay his respects to his only family member.
> 
> (Sorry it's short. I'm no good with summaries that don't involve spilling the whole plot.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves sex between two underage guys. If you don't like it, there will be a summary at the end telling all that happened, just so no one gets offended at the story. Other than that, ENJOY and comment with feed back, I want to hear what people think!

“I have nothing. No family. No money. Nothing.”

“Peter, you have to go.” 

“Go where? I have no one.” 

“To the hospital. I… I can only guess that someone would’ve been sent to find her… her will.” 

“But May didn’t have much to give. We… we lived paycheck to paycheck.” I said choking on my words. “Some days there wouldn’t be enough money for food and she’d give me hers.” I felt tears welling in my eyes. “There were days that I went without food because I knew if May didn’t eat, she… she could…” I couldn’t get the words out. 

“You’d fear that she may not make it.” 

“But we made it work. We actually have been receiving more money now that May is the Spider-Man associate.” I sniffed and held back the tears. “We’d started to feel normal.” 

“Go. Okay. Go and see her before anything happens.” 

“Thank you.” I sniffed again. Tears slowly rolling down my cheeks.

“But not as Spider-Man.” Josh said, stopping me before I made any mistakes. “You ugh… you’ll wanna take off the suit.” I swallowed my fears and sadness, as I spun around on my heel and grabbed my bag webbed to the wall of the building. “That’s why that bags’ been there before. Never put two and two together.” 

‘Oh god, why am I about to do this?!’ I internally screamed. ‘Peter stop!’ I yelled at myself, unsuccessfully convincing myself otherwise. I grabbed some of the suit and slowly squeezed my body out of the skin tight suit. As I reached my waist, I forgot Josh was there and pulled my suit down taking my underwear with it. Immediately I covered myself with my hands and stood up straight looking at Josh, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. He covered his mouth with his hands as he stared at me wide eyed, his eyes flickering back and forth from my hands to my eyes. 

“You… your ugh… Your dicks… your dick is sticking out.” he said stumbling over the words. I looked down at my crotch and saw my dick was protruding out from the side of my hands. I tried to move it so that it was hidden from view, but I was too hard to do so. “You… you got a nice dick Parker.” Josh said coyly, trying not to sound too ecstatic at seeing me nude. I turned around to hide my raging boner, to hide my embarrassment. 

I tried to think of the worst things possible to try and make my boner go away, but every thought I had went back to Josh, making me harder. “Shit.” I cursed at myself under my breath. I was about to turn around when I felt a pair of hands squeeze my ass. I sharply turned my head and saw Josh’s beet red face beside me. He slid his hands to my hips and slightly down my legs. I shuttered at his touch. He put his chin on my shoulder and kissed at my neck as his hands went further around my body. First up my stomach, feeling over every ab I had, then to my chest, where his silky hands rubbed and pinched at my nipples. I leaned by head back, almost instinctively, as Josh’s hands felt down my stomach once more and he kissed further up my neck, working his way up to nibble on my ear making me let out a barely audible moan. 

My hips had a mind of their own as they grinded on Josh’s, what I could only presume was, crotch. I turned around, Josh’s hands staying exactly where they were on my hips. Not going an inch lower. Our foreheads were touching, with my arms now resting on his shoulder and my fingers weaving their way into his messy hair. 

“Peter.” He said so quietly I almost missed it. 

“Yeah?” 

“I… umm… I’ve never had… you see…” His nervousness and lack of words made me know exactly what he meant. 

“You’re a virgin.” I said calmly, my heart racing faster than a Nascar championship.

“I… I want this. I really do… but… but I don’t want to… I don’t want to you know… be…” 

“It’s okay.” I said. Pulling him close to me, my dick sliding up his clothed body. “I’m a virgin too.” I whispered into his ear, as I hugged him, my dick throbbing against our bodies. Looking him in his eyes again I began to say, “You know, we… we don’t have to d…” 

“No, please. I… I want this. I’m just, I’m not… I… I don’t want… it’s just that…” He was so shy about actually saying what he was afraid of. And I didn’t need telepathic powers to understand that the poor boy’s only fear right now, was being unable to pleasure me. 

“Josh, hey. Look at me. Listen.” His hazel eyes pulled me in, like a warm moss blanket. “Josh, take it slow. Okay? It’s just you and me, Peter Parker.” 

“No Spider-Man?” He asked, sadness touching his words, but joyful in nature. 

“Just you and me.” I said as I connected our lips. Josh gently pressed back, deepening our kiss. His hands resumed their place on my body as I worked my hands under his shirt feeling the lower end of his stomach. His body stiffened at the feeling, making his own natural abs be more defined. Our kiss got sloppier as his hands worked back down to my ass. He spread my cheeks and teased my hole. I was breathing heavily and moaning. 

My dick slid against his waist as I moved my hips, to allow him more room to tease and to create the friction my cock begged for. I was throbbing and ready to explode but, to please Josh, I’d go as slow as I needed to. 

Josh stepped back, scaring the shit outta me, to take off his shirt and unbutton his jeans. He stepped back passionately pressing our lips together, gently nipping at my lower lip. His hands traveled their way all over my body, as he began to kiss down my neck. He made his way to my chest where he squeezed my pecs and sucked on my nipples, making my brain go fuzzy. 

I was breathing heavily already and we hadn’t even done anything major yet. My dick was about ready to burst, but only by sheer will, was I able to hold myself. Josh continued on his way down my body, kissing and sucking on every single one of my ab muscles, and right at my waist, he kissed around my dick. My thighs, my hips, everything but my dick. I got down on my back and held my dick to my skin. Josh moved my hand making my dick slap him in the face. I moaned at the feeling, the feeling of another person so close to my crotch. His hot breath sent waves of pleasure up my spine, making my back arch. 

Josh, seeing my body’s reaction to his mere presence, he slowly licked my shaft from my balls up. My toes curled and my hands tried to grab at anything they could. I forgot to take my web shooters off and shot a string of web onto the neighboring buildings, and as Josh slowly worked his way down my cock, when I would squirm in pleasure, I would pull on the webs. He was slow to take just half of my 6.5” dick, but his mouth could do wonders. He would gently lick and somewhat suck on the bottom of the tip where, evidently, there are a LOT of nerves making me clench my abs and lean forward. Then he went to my balls and sucked on one while massaging the other with his spare hand. I couldn’t stop moaning, at one point I was so close to cumming that I yelled, expecting to cover his pretty little face in my juices. 

He looked up at me while jerking me off at a painfully slow pace. “You like it when I do that don’t you?” He asked seductively. “You like when I tease your sexy cock.” A devilish smile crept up his face. “Hold it for me.” He said, knowing that I knew he meant me cumming. It felt like a traffic jam that just needs one car to move. I felt the cum in my body, the pressure it made, the need to cum was right there. I just needed Josh to do his thing. 

Without hesitation, he positioned himself over my dick, but I stopped him just before my dick touched his ass. 

“Are you sure?” I asked. “Are you ready to lose your virginity? You can’t get it back.” He moved away from my dick and laid on my body, his mind coming back to him. “Don’t think that I’m forcing you.”  
“I want this Peter. I want you.” Josh said kissing me very passionately. “There’s no one else I’d rather lose my virginity to.” He said with a convincing smile. And so he got back into position. No condom or lube, just the saliva from his blowjob to work as the lube. He went down slowly, sharply inhaling every now and again as he went further down. His ass was so tight I feared I would hurt him. 

“Yo… ugh… you’re so tight!” I said grunting as I tried to push a little more inside him. 

“You… ngh… you’re bigger than I thought.” Josh said inhaling sharply as another inch went inside him. 

“Ok. Ok. Ok ok.” Josh said very fast, his nails digging into my skin. Slowly, he started to adjust to the feeling and his ass loosened up. At first I went very gently, only making very small movements to get him used to the new feeling. As we kept going he would match my thrusts, taking more of me inside him. In a short time after, we switched positions. He was on his knees, his chest and face on the web “carpet” I made quickly to reduce how often we were actually on the ground, with me pulling completely out and thrusting back in. He would match almost every thrust our balls slapping together. I hunched down over his body, biting at his neck and jerking him off all while still fucking his tight ass. WIth a few final pushes.. 

“Oh… oh! Oh god. I… I’m… gonna… *nggh*” As I exploded inside him, load after load shot from my cock inside his bussy. I pulled out and fell to the ground completely exhausted, Josh following suit moments after he came shooting his cum onto his chest from how he was positioned. We laid together on the web, my arm wrapped around his waist as he laid his head against my chest, still completely nude. “I… I.... that was amazing!” I said breathlessly. 

“Yeah. It really was!” He replied, just as winded as I. “There’s no one else who I’d rather have as my first.” He whispered into my ear. “I… I love you Peter Parker.” He said before kissing my cheek. 

I turned to look at him. The sweat rolling down his forehead from the heat and sex glistening in the midday sun. His perfect eyes, and smooth skin reflecting some sun. “I wouldn’t trade you for anyone as my first either.” I presses his lips to mine, only breaking for much needed air. “I love you too Josh Rodgers.” 

Laying back down, I looked up at the sky and saw the fluffy white clouds overhead. They looked like giant pieces of cotton candy, the kind that May would…  
“OH SHIT!” I screamed jumping up frantically. 

“What? What’s the matter?” Josh said shooting up. 

“MAY!” I screamed. “May’s dead!” I spun around looking for my clothes but there was nothing, like they never existed. “I’ll go there nude if I have to.” I said in frustration. 

“Not that any of that sounds… super… hot or anything but, try my clothes. Might be a little tight but…” He smiled before shaking the thought away as fast as it came. “Go.” I gave him a tight squeeze, promising him that I will see him again before I swung away wearing no underwear and the tightest pants I have ever worn. I struggled trying to fit my cock and thick ass into his jeans. His shirt was form fitting but alright, just the pants were killer. But my ass looked amazing in them. 

\------ About 30 mins later -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at the hospital completely out of breath. I was definitely in shape, but I shouldn’t have stopped swinging two blocks back. Winded, I asked the lady at the desk where May was. 

“Are you her nephew…” She looked at the computer screen. “Peter Parker?” 

Panting I managed to say, “Yes. I am Peter Parker.” 

“I’m terribly sorry about your loss Mr. Parker. Take a seat and I’ll get someone for you.” 

“Thanks.” I said before shuffling to the sitting room. It was only 3:30 pm and the room was completely empty. I glanced around once again to make sure I wasn’t dreaming, empty. Shrugging I unzipped and unbuttoned Josh’s jeans, letting my semi-erect dick flop out. There jeans were squishing all my goods. Standing up I adjusted my balls and shoved my dick back into the jeans. Just as I zipped the jeans and sat down, there was a knock at the door with a younger looking dude, a nurse looking at his clothes, was waiting for me. 

“Mr. Parker?” He asked looking me in the eyes.

“Yes?” 

“I’m here to take you to your Aunt.” He said with a neutral sad tone. I knew that he wouldn’t be overly apathetic for me, I mean his job is to tend to the sick and dying. But as a human, I knew he was sorry for me. “You’re Peter right?” He asked, breaking the silence I didn’t realize we were walking in. 

“Yes. Her and I lived together after my parents died.” 

“Yea, I remember hearing about you. Sorry, let me explain.” He said nervously. “I worked with May a little while back in the food kitchen. We would talk about our lives and she would talk about you extensively. Especially the fortune you guys have.” 

“Wait, what? Fortune? No, impossible. We don’t have a fortune.” 

“Really? She would go on and on about your Stark Internship and the money you got from it.”

“No, no way. My Stark Internship was purely… for… education and… work.” I trailed off drifting into my thoughts. 

“That’s why Tony came to visit us that day he told me he knew I was Spider-Man. That’s the reason he picked me. That’s why Tony knew to give me Edith and the suit with Karen! Tony was giving money to us that May knew we needed but couldn’t accept in her life.”

“Oh my god, we’re rich.” I blurted out still beside that cute nurse dude. 

“What?” He asked visibly confused. His mouth unable to form words.

“I get it, what you told me about May. I get what she meant.” I lunged at the nurse full body hugging him. He was muscular underneath the bagginess of his uniform. He hugged me back, but I want to say his was more out of respect that my initial intent was. When we let go of each other, my tight as balls jeans had caught his shirt. 

“Let me get that, I’m sorry.” He said as his face was inches away from my crotch. I could literally feel his breath from how much strain these things had on me. How in the bloody blazes was Josh able to wear these? As his hands worked so close to my dick, I couldn’t help but start to get hard. I felt the blood flow to my extremity straining the pants even more. And as began to stand up on the smooth marble floor, he slipped on his pants, making my spidey sense kick into full gear. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up hard. I caught him in my arms as he wide eyed looked at me shocked. Then I felt what made him wide eyed, his hand that I didn’t grab, landed directly on my growing bulge. 

“I’m so sorry!” He said jumping back. “I didn’t mean to… I… I’m so, so sorry!” He mumbled looking up at me frantically. I laid my hand on his shoulder, almost scaring him to death, but calming him down. 

“Breathe. You know, for a nurse you’re quite jumpy.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I know you’re straight and…” 

“Me. Straight? HA!”

“Wait, you… you’re gay?” The nurse asked. 

“Give me your number and we can hang out later. I really need to see my aunt.” Collecting himself, the nurse showed me where May was and handed me a small piece of paper with his name, number, along with where and when to meet up.

“Here you go Mr. Parker.” Caleb, the nurse, said to me opening the door to reveal May’s now lifeless body with high level security beside her. 

“Are you Mr. Parker?” The one burly man asked, his voice so low it sent chills down my back. 

“Yes I am.” 

“On behalf of May and Tony Stark, the wills of both persons go to you.” He stuck out his hand with two pieces of rolled up paper in a plastic bag. “It’s best you open them now with your lawyer here.” He said pointing his thumb to his side. 

Tony’s will read (In short because wills are long and everything) 

“Last Will and Testament of Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark. I, of sound and stable mind, hereby give to Peter Parker upon the death of May Reilly Parker Jameson access to all past and present Stark Tech© and shared access to all the money of the Stark line as he, Peter Benjamin Parker, is my rightful heir along with Morgan H. Stark.” 

“Access to all past and present Stark tech and to his money!” I said into the air.  
“Read the other one.” My lawyer said. 

May’s will read (again in short.) 

“Last Will and Testament of May Reilly Parker Jameson. I, of sound and stable mind, hereby give to Peter Benjamin Parker, my only rightful heir upon my death, access to all Stark Tech© given by Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark and a lump sum of approximately $6.1 billion tax free.” 

“I have how much?” I asked the lawyer. 

“You and Ms. Morgan Stark together take the second richest spot in the world. You’re combined fortune is $12.4 billion, only outranked by T’Challa of Wakanda who has $90.1 (approximately) trillion. Your funds have been added to your new Stark insured bank where it is will continue to grow in interest. And being that your money is tax free, you’ll never have to pay for inheriting it. With that now taken care of, I bid thee adieu, Mr. Parker.” And he, along with the large burly man, walked out the room to be replaced with a doctor telling me what I want to do with May’s body. 

“She was talking about this for a while, something called a ‘Living Urn?’ Know what it is?” I asked the doctor. 

“She wanted to be cremated and be placed with a biodegradable material that eventually grows into a tree. Did she pick a kind of tree?” 

“She always liked the Callery pear.” 

“Thank you Mr. Parker. We’ll have the paperwork filled out and sent to you when ready.” 

I slowly walked out of the hospital reeling from what happened today. I had sex with Josh Rogers, I became a billionaire, and my only living family died. Oh, and I’m now going to be having a date with the nurse guy… I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket. Next thursday at 10 in Central Park by Max’s Mecian Grill truck.

Where did my life just go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the summary in as short as I could make it. 
> 
> Peter and Josh get very close. They almost have the same life, with most of their family either dead or not here. After getting the call that Aunt May has died of a heart attack, Peter starts to freak out wondering what will happen to him. To calm the boy down, Josh kisses Peter and its leads to hot and sweaty sex in an alleyway. (hence the chapter title :D) After they both climax, Peter makes a web in between the building and the two boys lay there naked and say the words they both want to hear. Just as times are good, Peter then remembers May and freaks out again saying he has to go see her, but his cloths are missing. So Josh lends him his, making Peter have to squeeze his thick ass into skinny jeans. In a mad swing to the hospital, Peter has to get risky to adjust his manhood in public, before a cute nurse leads him to his aunt, but not before having a quick fall and an embarrassing dick touch, the nurse gives Peter his number, along with where and when to meet up for a date.


	3. The Jekyll and Hyde nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been having a rough time, Tony is dead. May is dead. And now, there are new threats that are rising. Peter has to adjust to his newly ever changing world, one trauma at a time. And now, his luck doesn't seem to want to make it any easier for the poor boy. And a nurse may be the defining moment, a moment that will change his life FOREVER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Tell me everything about it, good and bad. I want to hear it.

I sat in the waiting room again, my hand on my forehead. I had a massive migraine and no amount of Tylenol could help it. My aunt and only family was dead, I had sex with the guy I’ve liked for a long while, and that sexy nurse Caleb instead of just hanging out, like I proposed, is now supposed to go on a date with me. AND on top of all of that, I just found out that I am now one of the richest people in the world. I had become the new Tony Stark at just 16.

As I went deeper in thought, my phone rang. Bringing me back to reality. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, is thies Peter Parker?” 

“Yes. Who am I speaking with?” I asked, kinda angrily. 

“This is Maria Hill, I work with Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury.” 

“Okay. What’s this have to do with me?”  
“Most everything.” She said. “You are the person that Tony Stark gave his life’s work to. That includes the Avengers tower.” 

“Wait. I own Stark tower?!” 

“Yes, where do you think Tony had all of his work? Okay, his house has some but, Pepper uses that for her Rescue gear and lab.” 

“I can’t have all of this. I’m only 16, I haven’t even completed high school yet.” 

“A 16 year old who was a large amount of expertise in the fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics, and mechanics. You know more than Tony did at your age. And with the right help from both S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark’s own data logs, you’ll potentially be smarter than even the genius Reed Richards.” 

“You have contact with the Fantastic 4?” 

“We’re S.H.I.E.L.D, of course we do. Now, onto what I was told to ask you. When do you plan on moving into Stark tower?” 

“Move into? As in leave where I am now?” 

“That IS what move in means.” 

“I can’t leave all this behind. I have school and friends. I have, well hopefully have, a boyfriend. And I have a date I don’t want to go on!” 

“Just like Tony. Overloading your life with your work. Who all knows who you are?” 

“Everyone does. Everyone knows me.” I said confused at what she meant.

“I mean as Spider-Man.” Maria said angrily.

“My aunt did. MJ and Ned know. I think that’s all.” 

“Invite them. God knows how much space your tower has. So, shall we say…” 

“Hold that thought.” I said, cutting her off as Caleb walked into the room heading straight for me. “I gotta go. Thanks for calling.”  
“Peter!” Maria yelled as I pressed the end call button. 

“Caleb, right? What are you doing?” I asked standing up. 

“You know you were there for about four hours right? I’m off my shift and I decided that I’d walk you home. Well, walk with you home.” 

Four hours I sat there. Four fucking hours. “Wow. Umm, I guess time flies when you’re upset.” I said faking a sad laugh. “I was thinking I would stay with a friend tonight, but I guess I’ll take you up on your offer.” 

“Great.” He took my hand and walked hastily out, me trailing behind. 

About 45 minutes later we got to the apartment. It was a bit messy, and I instantly felt really embarrassed. “Sorry for the mess.” I said picking up a few things and putting them in their respective areas. 

“Quaint.” Caleb said looking around at the apartment. “A bit on the smaller end though.” He said as he sat on the couch, his muscles relaxing. 

“It worked for May and I.” I said taking a seat next to him. I felt a tingle go down my back, but at the same time I felt my dick start to get hard. 

“Don’t trust this guy. He’s got bad news written all over him. Medical student or not. Hot muscular medical student or not. Something about this boy is suspicious.” My Spidey sense screamed internally. 

“I hate to do this but, I have to ask you to leave. Your company is greatly appreciated, but I have a lot of stuff to do dealing with May and what will happen with me.” 

“Nah.” He said blatantly. “I think I’ll stay. Never good to leave a grieving person alone.” 

“Thanks for the consideration, but I have zero plans to do anything reckless or harmful to myself. So I’ll say it again. Please leave.” 

He got up and slammed me against the wall very hard. “No.” I tried to struggle out of his grip but he held firm. 

“Let go of me Caleb.” I demanded and I grabbed his wrist and looked at him.  
“Or what? Shrimp like you don’t have the will to do anything. Fags need a master to order them around.” 

“Order us… What the hell dude! Get the hell off of me!” He shoved his forearm against my neck, very much restricting my airway. 

“I don’t get weak boy pussy like yours every day.” He proclaimed, holding me tighter. “I ain’t letting it get away so easily.” He pressed his lips against mine harshly, forcing my lips apart with his tongue. The hand he didn’t have against my neck went right for my crotch. Tightly squeezing making me grunt in pain. He was a nurse rapist and I was the next victim, my mind screamed over and over. He tore open Josh’s skinny jeans letting my dick flop out. I was relieved to be free of the bondage of the jeans but not in this situation. He had an iron grip around my balls tugging at them making me whimper in pain. Breaking his lock on my lips, I was able to somewhat breathe again, when he dropped his pants and pulled his girthy cock out forcing me to my knees. I tried to resist, but even for my strength, he held me firm. Aiming his cock at my mouth, he very painfully squeezed the back of my neck making my mouth open and shoving his dick down my throat. I coughed as he face fucked me for a good while. I was utterly revolted as he literally tore my clothes off and raped me. 

As the hours dragged on, he stretched my hole open using everything he could find and slapped my ass raw before grabbing my ass and shoving his dry cock up my sore hole. Immediately I began to cry as he violated every part of my body, his physical strength too much for me to resist. My face turned red, my body was burning from the whip marks and cuts he gave me. Both of my nipples were bleeding and my stomach was bleeding from the whipping. The positions he put me in, stretched my muscles in ways they couldn’t, at one point making my leg go so far up I screamed in agony as my muscles tore and stretched. I tried to make a run for it as he rooted through his backpack for more torture devices, but in all the pain I was in, I never felt the shock collar around my neck. He pressed the button and all through my body I felt the extreme intensity of the volt course through me. I dropped to the ground and started to convulse in pain, the current was so strong. With what strength I had left I pulled at the leather wrap around my neck. I pulled while Caleb laughed over my seizuring body. With one final scream, I tore the leather and threw the collar at him. He dodged it with ease, but his face showed he was more than pissed off. 

I slowly got up, my muscles still in pain and shock, and raised my hands to fight. I was still Spider-Man after all. 

“Bitch please. You think you can fucking fight me?” He laughed. 

“No. I know I can’t.” I said stumbling. “But I can out wit you.” I said as I lunged for my backpack and got my web shooters. Caleb raced towards me but I shot my webs at his feet stopping him dead in his tracks. Next I webbed his arms to the wall and webbed his mouth shut. I limped over to him clutching my stomach, and looked him dead in the eyes. 

“You are a fucking peice of shit! Fuckbags like you deserve to die.” I said as I kicked him in the balls with every ounce of rage I had. His muffled scream let me know that it hurt. He was rock hard, so I tore off his pants and continued to kick his nuts for a good solid ten minutes. Only when his scream was fully audible through the thick web on his mouth did I stop. I tightly webbed his crotch to his hands so that every movement his repulsive ass made, it squeezed his red crotch more. 

I crawled over to my backpack and grabbed his and my phones. I dialed 911 as tears started to stream down my red cheeks. 

“Hello, 911. What’s your emergency.” 

“Help, I’m being held captive against my will with a rapist.” 

“Okay sir. Calm down, get to a safe space if you can. The authorities are on their way.” 

“Spider-Man just helped me before I called. He apprehended the man. He followed me home as I left the hospital earlier.” I cried into the phone. 

“Do you know who the man is?” The lady on the other end asked politely.

“Caleb… umm. Caleb Yates. I think. He works at the hospital. A nurse.” I could hear her typing away at the keyboard. When she found whatever it was she was looking for, she gasped. 

“Sir, what’s your name?” She asked. 

“Peter. Peter Parker.” 

“Peter, stay calm. The police are a few minutes away. I’ll stay on the line until they arrive.” 

Minutes later I was curled up into a ball when the police rushed in after knocking the door down. 

“Hands in the air. Where we can see them.” My head shot up and I put my arms up. 

A middle aged cop walked slowly over to my and helped me up. His soft tone comforting, while the rest of the NYPD on site cut loose and cuffed Caleb. I was in the hall with three cops around me for my protection while I explained what had happened. I felt out the sex bits. 

“Peter.” The one cop said. His name badge read Jacob. He had a baby like face, smooth with only a light 5 o’clock shadow. “Please, we need the full details.” I knew he meant the sex. So I choked down my tears and told him what happened, even when Spider-Man came and helped. Their faces showed horror and disbelief that a nurse they all claimed they knew, was a registered child rapist. Since I was under 18, it legally meant that I was still a child, but also that Caleb would never see the light of day again. The police said. Jacob, stayed by me while the rest took DNA samples inside. He talked to me like a regular person, avoiding all questions about Caleb. He calmed me down until Josh came racing through the hall to stop and fall to his knees at the sight of me. 

I hid my face behind Jacob’s broad shoulders, embarrassed and upset at what he was seeing. His idol, the men that he had just proclaimed his love for not 24 hours ago, was covered in bandages and had just been raped. 

“Peter…” he said, his hand gingerly touching my shoulder. Making me shutter. “Peter, how? How could this happen to you?” You’re too innocent for this.” He said pulling his hand away. I saw him cover his mouth as tears poured down his face. 

Jacob asked me how I knew Josh. Looking at Josh I said, “He’s my boyfriend.” Jacob nodded at Josh and they switched places. I wrapped my arms around Josh and cried into his shoulder. I cried and cried. I tried to tell him I was sorry, and that I loved him, but only tears came out more. I was still nude, as it pained every inch of my skin to put any clothes on. 

“Peter.” Josh said very, very quietly. ‘Please, for the love of god, please say yes to what I’m about to ask you.” I looked at him through the tear produced fog. “Peter…” he stared. “Move in with me.” 

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. “I have a better offer.” I whispered. “Live with me in the Avengers tower.” His face was puzzled. 

“What?” He asked dazed. 

“I… I own the Avengers tower now. I got it from Mr. Stark.” 

His eyes went wide as the revelation dawned on him that Spider-Man was an Avenger and had worked with Iron Man. 

“Iron Man gave you the tower?!” I shook my head up and down. 

“Yes. As well as $6.1 billion dollars.” Josh wrapped his arms around me and I returned the feeling, but as my arms wrapped around his, my mind flashed back to when Caleb had his arm at my throat. I immediately jerked back and let out a small yelp, before curling back into a ball. I heard footsteps come towards me and Jacob’s voice. 

“What did you do?!” he asked defensively. I could tell that Josh was petrified. An NYPD officer was scary enough to see normally. Josh didn’t answer and I unraveled myself and quietly said, “He just hugged me and I saw Caleb.” 

“You have PTSD Peter. This level of assault would make anyone break.” He looked at Josh. “You have to make sure you say what your going to do or ask him first. Sudden, unannounced actions will make him see something he won’t forget.” He scooped me up bridal style, my naked body in his strong arms. “Josh. We need to take Peter here to the hospital. There is undoubtedly DNA of Caleb inside him. Our men will make sure he gets there. I will make sure.” 

Josh understood, nodding in approval. He gave Jacob his number to call when I was out and able to have visitors. In the ambulance, Jacob sat beside me, his caring smile reassuring. I wish Josh was here, but since he wasn’t direct family he couldn’t. I wanted to apologise to Josh, I have no idea what for, but I wanted to apologise. 

“Peter? Peter?! You there?” Jacob asked, his soothing voice piercing the thought. I shook my head and looked at him blinking. “Caleb, did you know that he was a registered Inhuman who was against the Sokovia Accords?”

“What powers? He didn’t seem Inhuman with me.” 

“His powers consist of mass manipulation and enhanced abilities. Stamina, duration, strength. The normal stuff.” 

“That’s why you couldn’t beat him. His strength and durability would’ve needed full strength to even move, let alone hurt.” 

“I didn’t know that, but it… it does make sense on how he was able to…” I shuttered. 

“No need. I get the picture. Be glad that Spider-Man came when he did. Otherwise, who knows what might’ve happened. Most cases I’ve seen of Inhuman rape leads to the victims death. By sexual contact.” He looked down at my bandaged body, he was sorry, I saw it in his eyes, but he only continued his spiel about the Inhuman rape. “One case I was on, an Inhuman by the name of Mettagross. His insides became a gaseous poison and so highly radioactive that when he was incestously raping his 14 year old sister, he released his seed, and it instantanously melted her vaginal organs and left Chernobyl level radiation burns on the the rest of her. When my team got to her, the radioactivity was gone and her facial features melted out of her head. You got lucky. The most Caleb could’ve done to you is torn or broke a lot more muscles and bones. Nothing fatal.” 

I sighed in relief at that, but mentally I made an image of what Mettagross’s sister looked like and it wasn’t a pretty sight. 

“What will the doctors do to me?” I asked child-like. 

“I’m a registered doctor, and if you wish I could look at you inside.” Odd that an NYPD officer was also a doctor. 

“A cop doctor.” I joked. “Odd.” 

“Doctor life was slow for me, it was what I wanted as a kid, and I got a degree and doctorate. But I wanted more action, less saving lives with a scalpel. That’s why I ask, I like to help victims of this kinda stuff and if you’d rather have a doctor do it instead of me, no hard feelings.” 

“No… I… you can do it. I think at the time I’d rather have a non-hospital employee.” 

“I already went ahead and got it cleared, when we get there I’ll be the one examining you.” 

“What’s going to happen?” I felt delirious asking that question. It was a childish question that I was insistent on asking.

“I hate to say it, but you’ll have to be awake for the examination. Okay?” I nodded my head. “Then I’ll take swabs of your skin and tissue to make sure there is no infection. And the hard part.” I furrowed my eyebrows at what he said. “You’ll be undressed, and I’ll be taking samples of any residual DNA in your butt and to make sure, if any damage is present, help heal it.” 

“You’ll be looking in my ass?” 

“Yes.” He said looking at the ground. “You can’t be knocked out because if the DNA of Caleb is dangerous it may react in ways we can’t see. But ways you can, unfortunately, feel.” I’d have a man I don’t know, but oddly enough trust to look INSIDE my ass for any damage and any leftover cum from Caleb. “In addition, there may be an extra procedure. Where I’d have to check the function of your lower half. In full.” 

“Meaning?” 

“I’d be required to check the function of your waist movement, penis and semen, anal stimulation, and leg movement. Basically I’d have to make sure your ass works and your cum is normal.” 

“You’d have to make me cum?!” 

“And make sure, especially since you are gay, that you can still be anally stimulated. Sorta like a prostate exam on steroids. That would be done in privacy, not even CCTV is legally allowed to watch besides the examiner, an I.N.S.T.A happen. An Inhuman Nerve and Stimulation Treatment Assessment. All living victims of Inhuman rape have this done to ensure all works well.” 

\-------------------------------------------------Three days later----------------------------------------------

I woke up to a bright light hanging from the ceiling. Jacob, dressed in full white jacket with a clipboard in hand was standing above me. 

“Ja… Jacob? What…” I tried to clear my throat. “What happened?” 

“Ah, Peter. You’re awake. Took a while after the I.N.S.T.A examination.”  
“How? What happened?” I asked scared. 

“Well, you had a bit of an accident during your examination. You broke through the bounds and then passed out.” 

“What?!” 

“They were thick, expensive leather bounds that you broke. When I examined you anally, you moaned before turning violent and passing out. I was able to finish and everything went without a hitch. I called Josh to tell him that you were unconscious but able to see seen. But he didn’t answer.” My eyes widened and I started breathing heavily. “Calm down Peter. The NYPD are out searching for him. I called his aunt after doing some digging in guardianship records. She said that the night of your assault he came home bragging about Peter Parker is his boyfriend. Then the usual, we went to bed and in the morning he was gone. Now, you need to relax. Other doctors will check up on you, as will I periodically. By this evening you should be able to be released.” 

My mind raced. Where was Josh? What happened to him? How much longer until I can be released?

Throughout the day, doctors checked in on me. Checking out the movement of my limbs, my eyes and head, just about every part of my body except my crotch. Jacob stopped inside my room every so often talking to other doctors in a hushed voice. His lips didn’t move enough for me to get an idea. 

“Peter.” He asked in a deep, hushed voice. “Did you know that in your blood there is a strand of DNA that no medical database in the world knows of?” 

“Oh shit! If he figures out that I am Spider-Man I’ll be ruined.”  
“Really? Is it at all dangerous?” I asked like I had no idea. 

“So far we can’t tell. All we know is that you’re the only one to have it.” 

“Is it Inhuman?” 

“If I’m being completely honest, likely.” 

“But I have no recollection of being exposed to any form of Terragenesis.” 

“And no one in your family is an Inhuman?” 

“Nope.” 

“Well, we’ll let you go. Sorry it took longer than expected. But just by signing here,” he pointed to the line on the clipboard. “You will be free to go. We have provided clothes for you since you came in completely nude.” 

“Any word on Josh yet?” I asked eagerly, praying for an answer. “Has anyone found him yet?” I grabbed the clothes that were on the chair across from the bed I was in, and looking through, there was no underwear. Or socks. Just a pair of flip flops, what I can only assume are jeans, and a shirt that was one size too big on me. 

“I’m sorry Peter. His aunt hasn’t heard anything and the cops have come up empty handed.” I looked at the floor as I untied the hospital gown and let it fall to the floor exposing myself to Jacob. I swallowed all my fear of being nude in front of someone and hastily put on the provided clothes. “Peter,” Jacob asked coming close to me. “Are you okay? Your face is as red as a tomato.” 

“I’m just upset. I… I want to see Josh. I miss my boyfriend. In spite of us being a relatively newer couple, I want to see him. We shared so much.” 

Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and walked me out of the hospital. We passed numerous rooms with numerous people of all kinds and shapes. I looked around to see if anyone else was being informed about an I.N.S.T.A examination. There was only normal patients and normal doctors. No multi career cops who are also doctors. I even got a few looks from people in waiting rooms and as they exited their rooms. 

“Here you go Peter.” He gave me his number. “I’ll be keeping in touch. There is much we need to talk about, eventually.” He said as he turned around and sped out of the entryway. I turned around and smelled the fresh air for the first time in what felt like millennia. I guess it’s time to go to my new home. To the Avengers tower, to my tower. 

I caught the bus and hopped from place to place before ending up at the front door of the tremendous tower. A voice at the door asked me who I was. 

“Peter. Peter Parker.” 

“Welcome master Parker. My name is Friday, Tony Stark’s AI after Jarvis became Vision. In a sense, I am the ‘sister’ of your AI Karen and Edith. Your stuff has already been moved in after the… accident.” I shivered at the thought. I was being reminded of it every other sentence. “There is a guest waiting for you inside. In the kitchen.” 

I took the elevator up, looking out the glass window. I saw so much. Vast landscapes and beautiful buildings. I even saw my own apartment far in the distance. The door opened up and I spun around to see a bearded man standing there waiting for me. I jumped back, holding my chest as my heart raced. “Who are you?” 

“Who am I? Who AM I?!” His voice getting louder at the end. “I am someone you know. Someone who can help you. Spider-Man.” He knew who I was. He knew my name, he knew me. 

“How do I know you?” I asked furiously. 

The person grinned and in a wave of crimson turned into the face of Josh. 

“Peter. It’s me! I have powers!” 

“JOSH!!!” I screamed running and catching him in a hug. “What the hell happened to you?” 

“Long story. But all I remember is that I went home after the cops took you to the hospital and when I woke up, I saw nothing. Just darkness. Like I was blindfolded. Then, in a blast of crimson energy, I was free, with stone around my feet. My hands glowed red and I felt the energy coursing through me. Then, I remember seeing Scarlet… I mean Wanda, and I had control.” 

“You were taught by Scarlet Witch?” 

“Evidently. Look at what I can do!” Josh said as I watched him conjure a ball of red energy in his hand and the furniture was raised into the air and back down. “Peter. Am I an Avenger now?” 

“Umm…” I looked around trying to get the right words. “Josh Rogers, by the power invested in me, given by the late and great Iron Man. I hereby make you my official boyfriend, roommate, and the newest Avenger. Pick your new name.” 

“Paradox. I want my name to be Paradox.” 

“Friday. Officially add Josh Rogers to the people able to enter the tower. Codename: Paradox.” 

“Josh Rogers aka Paradox added to the registry. Welcome Josh Rogers.”


End file.
